Tales of the Ripper
by damonforever86
Summary: This takes place beginning on the same night that Stefan leaves with Klaus. This story follows Stefan's journey and conflicts as he follows Klaus
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The rush of the wind and the pulsating blood was getting closer. It was all around him, he got closer to the heart of the town as he ran. There was absolutely nothing that was going to get in his way, not tonight. This entire night had been both the beginning and the end. The images that passed through his mind lasted only a moment. The new life that he had embarked upon could last a lifetime, several lifetimes if he just stuck to the plan. He tried to push the images of the girl with the long brown hair and brown eyes far away from him. He no longer knew her. She no longer existed, as far as he was concerned. She was dead to him and she really would be dead if he were ever to step foot inside Mystic Falls again. Abruptly, he stopped running and looked around. Yes, this was the place. He was to meet Klaus here. Stefan walked into the bar and looked around. A cruel smile fell upon his lips. He looked around and took in the scene. There were so many warm, young bodies soaking up all the heat in the room. There were so many young girls just begging for attention. _Yes _he thought to himself, _I will not be thirsty by the time that this night is over._


	2. Chapter 2

`Chapter 2- Tales of the Ripper

The warm, sticky blood covered his face. One disadvantage of being a ripper is that they were usually very messy eaters. Stefan was one of the worst rippers that vampires had ever heard of. Many years ago, other vampires had cringed when the name Stefan Salvatore had been spoken. This time, he had planned to make it no different. The chase, the hunt, instilling fear was so exhilarating that it was nearly debilitating to someone labeled a "ripper." These elements were of utmost importance to Stefan. He relied on them in order to make the kill, all the more exciting. Still, there was more to the kill than that. There was an entire process that Stefan went through. It was just a matter of a few minutes before the game of cat and mouse was to begin.

Stefan had seen the girl that he wanted the moment that he had walked into the crowded bar. There were people seated all over. Most were talking or laughing. Some people had even taken to dancing in the middle of the room. There was one girl sitting at the furthest seat at the bar. She was sitting alone sipping on her vodka with sad looking, bluish- green eyes. She had light brown hair that went all the way down to her waist.

Stefan sat down on the stool next to her at the bar. He turned his head and glanced at the girl, smiling. She looked at him, surprised to see that he was paying attention to her. "Good evening, my name is Stefan" he said, as he took her hand and kissed it. The girl blushed and giggled a little bit. "My- my name's Marie" she stammered.

"What a lovely name" Stefan said, as he looked into her eyes. Marie's breathing began to quicken slightly. Then Stefan looked deeply into Marie's eyes and said, in a very soft yet commanding voice, "Come follow me outside." Immediately, Marie got up from the stool as if in a trance. "Yes" she answered him, nearly robotically. Stefan walked outside of the bar and Marie followed closely behind.

They walked several feet until came upon a dark alleyway. "Where are we going?" Marie asked, innocently. "Just over here" Stefan said, pointing to the darkest part of the alleyway.

"I'm not going down there with you. I- I don't know you" Marie said, sounding panicky. Quickly Stefan approached her face. "Don't be afraid" he said, reassuringly. Marie's whole body relaxed. "I'm not scared" she replied. Stefan nodded his head.

"Good" he murmured. He placed his hands on the back of marie's neck and tossed her hair to the side. Stefan sunk his teeth into her neck and began to sip on her blood. At first, she was squirming and then she stopped trying to fight. She gave into the unknown power that was taking over her body.

Suddenly, Stefan let go. He looked into Marie's eyes and said " Run as fast as you can and never look back" he demanded. Marie turned and began to run as far as she could get. This was Stefan's favorite part. It had always been his favorite part of the kill. He allowed Marie to run for a while, until she was nearly exhausted. She ran all the way out into the fields where the farmers planted their food. She thought that she had escaped when she stopped just for a minute to get water.

Marie was out of breath and she had a pain that ran up and down her side. She bent down by the stream and began to drink the water. She never even noticed the person who had crept up behind her. The last thing that Marie remembered was the sound of her own ear splitting scream.

The blood was delectable. Stefan sunk his fangs into Marie's jugular vein and pulled out the blood. He would never forget the look on her face and the color drained from it. It was a look that Stefan had grown accustomed to many years ago, the last time that he had taken part in this amazing pleasure. The look on Marie's face was one of sheer and utter terror. She whimpered like a puppy that had been lost in the woods.

Stefan drank until he had drained her completely dry. Then he stepped back to admire his work. The image of horror upon Marie's face would be engrained into his memory. Stefan smiled down at the girl's lifeless body and licked his lips. It was in this moment that he realized what he had been missing all this time. It had been entirely too long since he had had this amount of fun. Stefan turned around as he heard clapping in the distance. He watched as Klaus emerged from the rows of corn stalks growing nearby. "I see that you have found yourself a lovely little snack. I knew that you were going to enjoy this Stefan. Remember to meet with me tomorrow morning" Klaus instructed. Stefan nodded in agreement. "Thank you" he said to Klaus.

"Well, then have a fun night" Klaus replied, just before disappearing back into the town. Stefan looked around once more at the girl lying on the ground. Then he bent down next to her and watched as the blood was washed off of his hands and floated through the water, and down the stream.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Tales of the Ripper

Jack Wellington had never run so fast or screamed as much as he did on the morning that he made a truly horrifying discovery. Jack had gotten up as usual in order to start his daily chores on the farm. It was still dark as he walked through the corn field. Even though, the sun had not yet risen, Jack could still feel the humidity in the sky. He walked over to a little stream to drink some water and tripped over something that was lying on the ground.

He fell to the ground, placing his hands in front of him in order to break his fall. He was very surprised when his hands touched something that was wet and sticky. It had not rained all night. It was still entirely too dark to tell what it was that he had tripped over. Immediately Jack took out the little flashlight that he carried in his pocket. He turned it on and shone it over whatever he had fallen on top of.

To Jack's horror, he realized that the wet, sticky substance that covered his hands was blood. In fact, when he had fallen he now realized that his shirt and his pants were both covered in blood. On the ground was the body of a young girl. Jack could see that this girl had died while looking at something that was utterly terrifying. The look in the girl's eyes conveyed a fear that runs deep, right down into a person's soul. This girl had been tortured, it seemed. Her throat had been ripped apart.

Jack stood there in complete shock for what seemed like an eternity. In reality, he had probably only been standing there for about thirty seconds. All at once, his senses seemed to take over. Jack ran as fast as he could back in the direction of his house. He just kept screaming until he reached the living room. Jack's face was deathly pale and he could not get the image of the girl out of his mind. Quickly he grabbed the phone and called 911. He reported that he found the girl in his field.

What Jack did not know was that there were three other girls that were dead. They had all died the exact same way. Soon the police would be receiving several more phone calls, all reporting the same thing.

The hot, steamy shower was a very refreshing feeling for Stefan. He had had a long night. Stefan had not had this much fun in decades. The hotel was kind of sleazy but Stefan couldn't take the chance of going somewhere else. He only had one hour until he was to meet with Klaus. He laid down on the bed, looked up at the ceiling and smiled. It was a smile that he would not soon forget. The memories of the past night were etched into his mind. Stefan laughed a little bit, when he thought about how Klaus must have an ironic sense of humor. To think, this was the very place where he went on his first major killing spree in 1865. _Oh well_ he thought to himself. _It's a good place to begin._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Hey this is Andie Starr. I'm sorry that I cannot come to the phone right now. Please leave a message, _is what the recording said when Damon called for the third time in a row. Damon clenched the phone tighter in his hand. "Come on Andie, pick up. Where are you?" he whispered, desperately into the surrounding air. She was supposed to have come to Elena's party 45 minutes ago. Damon was concerned. He rushed out of the Salvatore house and raced down the street to the television studio. It was 11 pm and there were only two cars left in the parking lot. Andie's red Honda Civic was among them. There was a special code that was used in order to get into the building. Andie had told Damon a few weeks ago what the pass code was. He entered it into the keypad and the door swung open.

It was very dark when Damon walked inside of the studio. There was only one light on that seemed to be coming from a back room. "Andie, hello are you there?" Damon called out into the darkness. It was at that very moment that Damon heard a scream. It was a bloodcurdling ear piercing scream that seemed to be coming from all directions. In fact, the voice sounded as though it had come from a loudspeaker. Suddenly, a bright spotlight was turned on, illuminating the ten doors to different studio rooms that surrounded Damon in a circle. Damon looked up and saw that there were several loudspeakers in the room he was in. Then a voice came over the loudspeaker. "Hello brother, nice evening tonight isn't it?" Stefan's voice said through the speaker. "I know that you can hear me Stefan. Where is Andie? What have you done with her?" Damon demanded.

"Well my dear brother when you figure out which room Andie is in, you can have her" Stefan said coldly. You have ten rooms to search and a total of thirty seconds to find her. At the end of the thirty seconds, well you know what happens he said sinisterly.

Quickly Damon rushed from room to room shouting "Andie! Andie!." There was no answer. When he opened the door to the last room he saw sitting behind news desk with a blank stare in her eyes. As Damon approached, he realized what he had known all along. Andie was dead. He head was propped up against the back of the chair. Damon knew without even touching her what had happened. Andie's neck had been snapped. He had snapped so many necks himself, that Damon knew instantly what had happened. Stefan was nowhere to be found. He was probably long gone from the building.

A single tear streamed down his cheeks as he walked closer to Andie's lifeless body. Damon saw the look of utter terror that lingered in her eyes. It wasn't until Damon went to pick her up that he noticed what Stefan had done. He had taken Andie's microphone and placed it in her right hand. _How incredibly symbolic Stefan had become _Damon thought to himself. Then he saw the box. As he walked closer, Damon saw that it was a recorder. He already knew what he would hear when he pressed play. It was a recording of Andie's terrifying scream. Stefan must have recorded it just before she died. Andie had been dead for a while. Damon did not even want to think about what had happened to her before she died. The recorder was attached to the loudspeaker system so that it would go off whenever Stefan had needed it to.

Damon took Andie's body to the car. He had to find a spot to bury Andie's body so that he could leave her in peace. He owed Andie that and probably much more. Finally, his car came to a halt in front of a shadowy place near the woods. He took Andie out of the car and began to dig. After the grave was dug Damon took Andie and gently placed her body in the dirt. Then he grabbed her microphone and placed it in her hand. "Goodbye Andie" he said as he bent down and kissed her on the forehead. Then after everything was done, Damon got back into his car and drove towards home, not looking back.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The ominous sign that read _Welcome to Mystic Falls _fell right into Stefan's line of vision. For a split second, he couldn't help but to think maybe he should just leave. He had spent the entire summer on the road with Klaus, tearing apart innocent victims. So much had changed in this short period of time, that he was nearly unable to comprehend it all. Stefan stood there, at the borderline of Mystic Falls and the next town over. All that he had to do was place one foot in front of the other and walk. He could decide to walk on, not looking back or he could stay right where he was standing.

Stefan knew that he had to make a choice. He could give Katherine a call and have her come back and pick him up. Then again he could walk right back to the abandoned house that used to hold Klaus' coffins and pick up where he had left off. Within the last few weeks, everything had changed. He had been compelled. He had been given his freedom. He had stolen Klaus' family and sought revenge upon him. He had kidnapped Elena and nearly killed her, just to turn her. Then most recently he had been shot several times in the chest with wooden bullets. He had had a conversation with Elena, that ultimately resulted in him punching Damon in the face.

Stefan couldn't help but to smile a little bit at this last memory. In his mind, Damon had the punch coming to him for quite some time. He was just glad that he had been the one who delivered it. Now the coffins were gone. Klaus had taken them all back, all except for the one that would not open. Stefan was now very curious about exactly who or what was in the coffin. What was possibly so important to Klaus that he would make sure absolutely no one would be able to open it? This was the question that Stefan wanted to answer now. Stefan came to the conclusion that he should not take the easy way out. He came to the conclusion that he still wanted revenge.

"Hello my dear brother, who is always busy kissing my girlfriends" Stefan said, when he saw Damon the next morning.

Damon smirked at him. "Good morning to you too brother. Did you have a nice night crying over Elena? Oh wait that's right. You don't feel emotions. That's why you punched me last night" Damon said, sarcastically.

Stefan walked over to where Damon was standing, determined not to get into a fight this early in the morning. "You know what Damon you're right. I do have feelings. I have feelings of anger. I have a feeling that I'd like to rip your heart out, but I won't. I have some self control, unlike some of us" Stefan responded. Damon began to laugh. He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah self control, well I guess now would be a bad time to bring how you love to rip apart your victims" he said. Damon and Stefan both turned around at the same time to hear a voice coming from living room.

"Bravo gentlemen, bravo" Klaus said, as he clapped his hands together. "I really would love to stay and listen to the two of you bicker about Elena and self control and blah blah blah but I had something I need to do today. He got up out of the armchair and walked toward Damon.

"You need to give me my coffin" he said, pleasantly.

"And what if I don't want to?" Damon said, sounding frustrated.

"Well then I guess you leave me no choice. I'll just have to kill Stefan" Klaus said. Damon scoffed. "Yeah like I haven't heard that one before" he told Klaus. Klaus smiled sadistically at Damon. "Perhaps this calls for a demonstration then shall we?" Klaus asked. Then before either of them knew what was happening, Klaus had grabbed Stefan and was forcing his hand into the hot fire. Damon rushed over to throw Klaus off of Stefan when he was thrown against the wall. Damon looked up to see that Elijah was standing right in front of him. Damon could hear Stefan screaming out in pain. He struggled to get away from Elijah. "Ok fine I'll give you the coffin" Damon conceded. Slowly, Klaus allowed Stefan to take his arm out of the fire. It was severely burned and charred in different places.

"You have one hour" Klaus warned them. Then Klaus and Elijah left the Salvatore house, with Stefan and Damon still figuring out what had just happened.


	6. Chapter 6

I want to thank everyone who has read my fan fiction about the vampire diaries. I am very sorry that I have not updated any of the story for several months. I want to let everyone know that I am trying to write an original fiction story and hope to get it published on e-books. Therefore, I do not have time to write my fan fiction stories anymore. I love the vampire diaries. I wish I had more time. Please leave me a message if you have any questions. Thanks


End file.
